


Favorite Record

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Engagement, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Peapod McHanzo Week, Pokemon AU, Role Reversal, Sniper!mccree, Supportive Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: (alternately titled Green Giant McHanzo Flavored Peapods by my partner in crime for this event McTiddiezo)aka: My contributions for Peapod McHanzo Week 2019!1/2 - Oh my god they were roommates!1/3 - AU1/4 - Secret Admirer1/5 - Game Night1/6 - Role Reversal1/7 - Meet the Family1/8 - Engagement/Marriage





	1. Oh my God They Were Cellmates!

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited to finally be participating in a ship week for the first time! And extra super excited to be doing this with my number 1 partner in crime McTiddiezo! Check out the art they've done to go along with these fics on their tumblr or twitter (@McTiddiezo for both)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse doesn't mind spending New Year's Eve in a cell, especially when he meets someone interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out McTidd's art for this chapter [here](https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com/post/181667281753/oh-my-god-they-were-cell-mates-day-1-of-peapod)!!!

_ “Feliz navidad, Feliz navidad, Feliz navidad, Prospero año y felicidad.  Feliz navi-” _

“Christmas was last week, now shut the hell up before I rip your other arm off!”

Jesse tips his hat up with one finger and grins.  “An’ how are ya gonna do that with  _ -hic- _ that broken collar bone?” he says to the man in the cell on the other side of the hallway.  The man responds with a stream of curses so long that even Jesse feels the need to apologize to his long gone grandma and the saints she prayed to.  Instead he readjusts his hat to sit over his eyes and tries to get comfortable on the hard wooden bench.

Honestly there are worse ways to spend New Year’s Eve than drunk in a jail cell in Dorado.  The one mission he had in Germany probably tops that list. Rainy, cold, two feet of mud, and dragging two unconscious bodies ten miles to the rendezvous point to be ‘interrogated’ later with his only company a staticy comm that would go in and out with all the trees and rain.  This jail cell is down right cozy compared to that so he’s not going to complain.

And yea he did have plans that involved bribing his way onto a cargo ship headed up to Canada so he could make sure Fareeha was still doing okay and then see what Canadian whiskey had to offer, but it’s not his fault that his contact insisted that they do their business in a seedy bar, and that they took their sweet ass time getting there, and that Jesse had a drink while he was waiting, then a couple more, and that some guy decided to start a fight with him, and that Jesse just had to break his collarbone which made the police come and break it up and arrest a bunch of people.  It’s not his fault.

Just as Jesse gets comfy and starts to doze off there’s some shouting coming from the front of the police station.

“Unhand me you insolent cur!  Do you know who I am!?”

An annoyed looking police officer rounds the corner half shoving-half dragging another very drunk looking man in cuffs.  The man has half of his ponytail coming out of his tie, his jacket mostly open and almost off one shoulder. His boots are scuffed and there’s dirt on the knees of his pants and even though he’s two sheets to the wind, Jesse has to admit he strikes a handsome figure.

The door to Jesse’s cell opens and the man is shoved inside.  He stumbles, almost falls over, but catches himself at the last second.  He quickly whirls around but the door is already being slammed shut and locked.

“If you’ve calmed down by the time I come back I’ll take those cuffs off of you,” the officer says before walking away.  The man snears and begins pacing the cell, scanning it up and down. Twenty seconds later the cuffs fall from his wrists like they were never locked in the first place.  Jesse watches from the corner, content to observe, and maybe he’s staring at little bit more than is appropriate but hey, he’s drunk, cut him some slack.

Eventually the back and forth pacing gets to Jesse and starts making his head swim even more.  “You might wanna sit down an’ get comfortable,” Jesse says. “They only come around every fifteen minutes.”

The man startles and whips his head around like he just realised there was someone else in the cell.  For a moment it’s a staring contest. A staring contest between a man sitting down because the room won’t stop spinning and a man unconsciously swaying in place.  The man looks Jesse up and down with an air of suspicion, and was that a flash of appreciation?

“Who are you?  Are you here to kill me?”

“I dunno, are ya worth something?”

“No,” the man says a little too quickly.

Jesse snorts.  “Yer a terrible liar.”

“I am an excellent liar!”

“Maybe when yer sober, sweetheart.  But no, I ain’t here to kill anyone at the moment.”

The man scowls but turns away and walks over the the door.  He inspects the lock and curses under his breath at the electronic keypad.  Jesse nods appreciatively at the view it gives him of the man’s very nice ass.  When then man stands back up and starts pacing the room again Jesse snaps his eyes away and starts humming inconspicuously.  The man glares at him unconvinced.

“Sweetheart will you please sit down before ya make me throw up?”

The man stops right in front of him with his arms crossing in front of him.  “Unlike you I need to find a way out of this cell. And stop calling me that.”

“Well what else am I supposed to call you when I don’t know yer name?”  The man scowls again and Jesse is tempted to tell him that his face is gonna freeze like that.

“Riku.”

Jesse rolls his eyes.  “I already told ya yer a shit liar but fine.  Joel,” Jesse gives in return just to be petty.  “And if ya wanna get out of here so bad ya could’ve just asked.”

That gets a look of surprise out of Riku.  “You know how to get out of here?”

“Yea.  That door may have a fancy lock on it but that-” Jesse motions to the small window above him.  “-does not.”

Riku walks over to the window and confirms that it’s locked shut with only a built in, 6-pin tumbler lock.   “Why does this have such a weak lock?”

“I dunno, maybe ‘cuz this is the drunk tank an’ they don’t expect anyone to be coordinated enough to pick a lock.  Are ya complainin’?”

“Makes enough sense, is that why you have not tried to escape yet?”

Jesse scoffs.  “Please, I’ve been pickin’ locks for almost as long as I’ve been alive.  I just didn’t feel like tryin’ to run around until the room stopped spinning.”

“So you can get out anytime you want to?”

“Yup.”  Jesse opens the hidden compartment in his arm and slides out a set of lock picks and waves them in front of his face.

“Give those to me,” Riku says and holds out a hand.

“What?  No!”

Anger flashes across Riku’s face but he takes a deep breath to get it under control and tries again.  “Give those to me, please.”

Jesse stares at Riku.  He genuinely looks like he expects that to work and Jesse barely holds back a laugh.  “Are you serious?”

“What?”

“You add on a please an’ expect that to work?”

“I- uhh”

“Try one more time an’ make it sincere.”

Riku huffs.  And opens his mouth just to close it again.  And readjusts his arms. 

“Joel,” he finally says, in a tone that says he also doesn’t believe that Jesse’s name is Joel.  “If you help me get out of here, I will help you get to where ever you need to go.”

Jesse narrows his eyes.  Then shrugs. “Well, it wasn’t really sincere, but I can’t really turn down that deal.”  He hands over the picks and Riku takes them with a nod, only to turn back to the window and stop.

“I am… too short.”

Jesse doesn’t mean to burst out laughing, he really doesn’t, but he just can’t help himself from laughing at the situation.  “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you I swear.” Jesse says between gasping laughs.

“Then what are you laughing at?” Riku snaps.

“It’s just, our masterful escape plan is ruined by being too drunk and too short.  I know I’ve always had the devil’s luck but this is just too much.”

Riku scowls even harder and rolls his eyes.  “Just shut up and help me up.”

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jesse stands up and gets two steps before tripping.  He falls into the wall and slides down it with a new round of giggles. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”  He scoots over to Riku and bends over slightly to wrap his arms around his legs and lifts him up. 

Riku wobbles and grabs at the wall to regain his balance.  “Really?”

“I already said I was sorry, now hurry up and get to pickin’.”

Riku cracks the lock in less than 30 seconds and pushes the window open.  From down the hall they hear an officer yelling into cells to make sure everyone is still conscious and Riku and Jesse share a look of panic.  Without another word, laugh, or snide remark Jesse pushes Riku up and through the window. A hand appears a second later to help him through and before anyone can say ‘Happy New Year’ they’re off sprinting through the streets.

They weave through alleyways and dart around corners.  When the bright streetlights make Jesse’s head spin and he trips over his own boots, Riku catches him by the back of his serape and yanks him upright so they can keep going.  When Riku accidentally leads them into a crowded square swarming with police, Jesse pulls out his undercover training and throws an arm around him to force them to slow down to a walk and act like just another pair of celebrators.

They don’t stop running until they find themselves in an empty little courtyard sandwiched between a couple tall buildings and a steep cliff side leading down to the gulf.  Jesse is gasping for breath but luckily their little adrenaline fueled run burned off most of the alcohol still running through his veins. Riku on the other hand barely looks any worse for wear, just bent over with some shaking shoulders.

“Hey, you good?”

Riku curls in farther on himself and his shoulders shake even harder.

“Riku?”

Just as Jesse starts to seriously get worried Riku throws his head back and bursts out laughing.  Jesse stands up fully and drags an exasperated hand down his face.

“I can not remember the last time I have done something that ridiculous!”

“Unfortunately, I’ve done shit like this too many times to count.”  

Jesse slumps into one of the nearby benches and takes his hat off to fan himself.  A moment later Riku sits down on the other side and starts retying his hair. Jesse knows he can’t blame the alcohol anymore on how he stares at Riku when his hair is down and curling around his face.  Luckily fireworks start going off in the night sky before Jesse is caught. 

“Would ya look at that, Happy New Year, sweetheart.”

“I told you-“

“I know, I know, just relax and enjoy the show why don’t ya.”

Riku huffs and the corner of his mouth turns up in a half smile, but he does sit back and relax.  They watch the sky explode into a wonderful rainbow of colors in a comfortable silence as the city rings in the new year.  Jesse wonders if he can convince Riku to give him a traditional kiss but ultimately decides again it. Best not to test the anti-snark truce they’ve formed. 

The show is over far too soon for Jesse’s likening but he takes it as a sign to start moving on so he puts his hat back on and stands up.

“Well,  _ Riku, _ it’s been a pleasure but it’s time that I get goin’.”

“But I promised that I would help escort you to wherever you needed to go.  I do not like breaking my promises,” Riku says as he also stands.

“I’m just heading back to where I’m crashing for the night, so unless that’s a line to try and get in my bed I’ll be fine.  Consider our deal fulfilled.” 

Jesse holds out a hand and while Riku doesn’t look entirely convinced, he does shake it.  Jesse tips his hat and starts to walk away but pauses at the edge of the courtyard. “Hey sweetheart, any chance I could get your real name?”

Riku huffs out a laugh and smiles.  “Maybe next time,  _ Joel. _ ”


	2. Gotta Catch Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a Pokemon AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Tidd's adorable art for this chapter [here](https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com/post/181699736233/au-where-they-catch-the-one-they-thought-theyd)!!!

“Finish them off with bonemerang Marowak!”

Marowak dashes to the side then rushes forward.  It throws its bone and it whips around in a long arc, catching Granbull in the side of the head.  The bonemerang reaches the end of its arc and reverses its path, speeding in to hit Granbull again square in the back, sending it to the ground, unconscious.

The trainers watching the battle erupt into cheers as Professor Celtis recalls her Granbull back to its pokéball and declares the ground-type gym leader the winner.

“Congratulations Mister McCree, you have a very formidable team,” Professor Celtis says as she walks over to Jesse.

Jesse picks up his Marowak and starts buffing out a scratch on its skull with his sleeve.  “Thank you, Professor. Ya didn’t make it easy.”

“Well it wouldn’t have been a very good audition if it was easy, now would it?”

Jesse stops and looks up at the professor.  “Audition? Audition for what?”

Professor Celtis smiles.  “Do you have somewhere private we can talk?”

Jesse leads the professor out of the gym and back to the ranch attached to the back.  Hundreds of pokémon run around in the fields with varying amounts of energy and speed.  Jesse takes a moment to check on a young Ponyta with a bandage wrapped around its flank and then a pair of Hippowdon with an egg nestled between them before finally walking into the small house in the middle of the property. 

“So what’s this about an audition?” Jesse asks as he takes the pokéballs off his belt and sets them in a healing station.  He sits down at his desk and motions for Professor Celtis to take the other seat.

“Have you ever been to the Gibrato region Mister McCree?”

“Yea, my dads used to take me there every summer to see some old friends of theirs when I was younger.  And please, just McCree is fine.”

“Well two of the Elite Four trainers there are retiring next month and are looking for their replacements.  Your name came highly recommended.”

Jesse relaxes back into his seat and smiles.  “Yer kiddin’ me.”

“I’m not.  They sent me out here to test your skill and I am happy to say that you are more than qualified for the job.”

Jesse is stunned speechless.  Elite Four Member Jesse McCree.  It’s his wildest dream come true.  Ever since Gabe gave him his first pokémon years and years ago, a prickly little Cyndiquill, he spent every day becoming the best trainer he could.  The day he finally beat Gabe, back when he was the leader of this at the time dark-type gym, was the best day of his life. Then Gabe handed down the leadership to him and Jesse thought nothing would ever beat that.  Sure he dreamed about joining one region’s Elite Four, just like every other trainer in the world, but it was a fantasy, a wish that looked so far out of reach that he was happy just being a gym leader.

“Of course, if you accept the offer you’ll have to relinquish your title here and choose a new leader to take over,” Professor Celtis continues.

“Yea of course.  My sister, Fareeha, has actually been looking to run her own gym.  Already had a powerful team of fire types ready to go last time I talked to her.”

“Does this mean you’ll accept the offer?”

Jesse smiles and sits forward in his seat.  “Where do I sign?”

 

* * *

Three weeks later Jesse steps off the boat at the Catalan Bay ports in Gibrato.  Professor Celtis and two other unfamiliar woman wave him over at the entrance of the port house.

“McCree, I’m so glad you made it safely.  How was your trip?” the professor asks.

“It was good.  Nice an’ easy.”

“I’m glad.  Let me introduce you to your fellow trainers.”  She first motions to the woman at her right, a tall, dark haired lady with a gleaming white prosthetic arm and sleek dress.  “This is Satya Vatswani, psychic-type trainer as well as accomplished architect. She actually redesigned this port as well as countless other districts in cities all across the region.”

“Hello.” Satya says with a curt wave.

Professor Celtis then turns to the other woman, a younger looking trainer with brown hair, pink stripes on her cheeks, and an Emolga sitting on her shoulder.  “Hana Song, electric-type trainer and youngest Elite Four member ever. Miss Song started as a ranger in the Almia region before deciding she wanted to try her hand at training.  I think it’s safe to say she’s become a decent trainer.”

Hana pops her bubblegum and flashes a peace sign.  “Sup.” The Emolga titters and climbs onto her other shoulder.  

“Howdy,” Jesse says with a tip of his hat.  “It’s an honor to be working with y’all.”

Hana lets out a surprised laugh and looks Jesse up and down.  “Professor you didn’t tell us we were getting an actual cowboy!”

“Well I wanted to keep something a surprise.”

“And here I thought the other guy was going to be the interesting one.”

“Other guy?” Jesse interrupts.  “Is he here already?”

“No,” Professor Celtis says.  She looks behind him and nods.  “But I believe that’s his ship right there.”  A large passenger ship from the Sinnoh region floats into the docks and hundreds of people start streaming off of it; one person strides directly towards them without hesitation.  “McCree, I would like you to meet-”

“-Hanzo.”  Jesse can’t believe his eyes.  Hanzo is almost unrecognizable from the younger man he remembers, the bottom half of his hair is shaved away, he’s got piercings in his ears and nose, his upper body is even more muscular (and Jesse didn’t think that was possible), but the serious look and the confidence he carries himself with is still the exact same.  Jesse’s feet move towards him on their own as he calls out, “Shimada!”

Hanzo’s eyes narrow for a second in confusion before lighting up in recognition and walking a little faster.  “McCree?”

They meet with a handshake that turns into a half-hug and even after the hug ends Jesse can’t seem to take his hand off of Hanzo’s shoulder, which is probably fine because Hanzo leaves only a few scant inches between them.

“Wow, ya look amazin’,” Jesse says.

“And you have grown even more scruffy,” Hanzo says with a laugh.

“Hey!”

“It looks good on you.” 

And doesn’t that make Jesse forget what he was about to say.

“I was not aware you two were already acquainted.” 

Jesse is startled back into the present as he sees the others walk over to them.  “What was that?”

“You two know each other,” Satya says again.

“Oh, yea!  We met years ago in the Johto region when we were both runnin’ through the gym circuit at the same time.  Became pretty good friends.” Jesse doesn’t mention that they both knew there was the potential for something more between them and the only reason there wasn’t was because Jesse was about to head to the Kanto region and Hanzo to the Unova region to continue his desire to become an Ace Trainer.  By the look Hanzo gives him he notices the omission. 

“Well that makes introductions easier,” Professor Celtis says.  “Let’s continue them as we walk to the League Building.”

The professor turns around and takes off with Satya and Hana right behind her but Hanzo holds Jesse back for a second.

“It is really good to see you again, McCree.”

“Please, call me Jesse.  An’ it’s good to see ya too.  Would it be okay for me to ask ya to dinner so we can catch up an’, you know, talk?”

Hanzo smiles and tries to push his bangs behind his ear even though they don’t stay.  “I would like that, very much.”

“Mighty fine,” Jesse says with his own beaming smile.  He throws an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and they move to catch up with the others.


	3. Dear Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo doesn't mean to find the letters, but they were addressed to him, so what was he supposed to do but read them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3

“Everybody hold on tight!  We’re coming in hot!”

Hana threads an arm through the cargo netting holding her mech in place, Reinhardt jams himself in the corner, Zenyatta and Brigitte take hold of the safety rails attached to the bay doors, and Hanzo-  Hanzo almost considers not finding something to hold on to, too concerned with putting as much pressure as possible onto the oozing wound in Jesse’s abdomen, but one sharp turn that almost sends him tumbling to the other side of the Orca makes him reconsider and grab onto the seatbelts in the seats closest to the table Jesse is strapped down on.

Lena holds the Orca steady for one long moment, then throws the thrusters in reverse, opens all the flaps, and starts a tight spiral down the landing bay waiting for them at the Watchpoint.  If it were anyone else trying these maneuvers, Hanzo would be praying to whatever god he hoped was listening but Lena is as good as they come and they land with a jolt but no damage to anyone or anything.  

The bay doors are opened and Angela comes running in before the engines have even started slowing down.  She has her caduceus staff in one hand lit up gold and a scanner in the other pointed at Jesse’s unmoving form.

“How long has he been unconscious?”

“Thirty-five minutes,” Hanzo responds.  When the bomb went off Jesse was the one to push Hanzo behind cover, and when the dust settled Jesse was the one with lacerations up and down his torso and leg.  For a moment Hanzo thought he was already dead but then Jesse coughed and groaned and Hanzo had a moment of relief before he sprung into action. He ripped up Jesse’s serape (his least favorite one thankfully, the faded yellowish-green one), wrapped up everything he could, then hoisted him over his shoulders and took off running back to the Orca.  Lena got them back in the air in record time but just as they crossed into Moroccan airspace Jesse’s breathing went tight and he went unconscious. Lena broke a few airspeed limits after that.

“Reinhardt, help me transfer McCree to the gurney.  Everyone clear a path!”

Hanzo reluctantly lets go of Jesse and takes a step back, though he doesn’t go too far.  The whole way down to the medbay he’s three steps behind Angela and even when Lucio pushes him back to stay on the outside of the bay doors he stands right in front of them hoping his last memories of Jesse aren’t of him screaming his name or covered in blood.  

Ana comes by eventually and sits him down so she can treat his own cuts and scrapes with bandages and steri strips, but he doesn’t really remember,  too busy hoping that he didn’t lose his chance to tell Jesse how he feels.

The hours tick by.  Teammates come and go from the waiting room.  The doors don’t open. Hanzo doesn’t move. After seven hours Genji takes him by the arm and forces him to go to his room to take a shower and change.  

“You can go back once you get the blood off of you,” Genji says.  “I’ll meet you back there with some food in forty minutes.”

Hanzo washes down methodically, robotically.  He watches the water turn red and brown and doesn’t stop scrubbing until his skin is pink and raw.  After he pulls on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants while his mind is still a million miles away. He considers pulling his hair back up but what’s the point, so he leaves to go back to the medbay but only gets a couple steps when an image nearly brings him to his knees. 

Jesse lying motionless on stark white sheets washing out his already pale skin.  The worst part of his mind imagines wires and tubes coming off of him, probably similar to what Genji had to go through all those years ago.  The more merciful part of him mind just has that white sheet pulled all the way over his head. 

Even if Angela manages another miracle Jesse will probably still lay there in that bed for a couple days while he heals and Hanzo knows he won’t be able to handle that.  Not after months and months of getting to know how vibrant and full of life Jesse is. Hanzo takes a step backwards, then another, then he’s rushing back past his own room and towards the only place he can think of going right now.  

Jesse gave him the code to his room months ago, but Hanzo’s never used it before.  Why, when Jesse was always there to let him in. He types it in before he can second guess himself and darts inside.  The room is meticulously clean which was a surprise the first time Hanzo saw it but now makes perfect sense. The only things left out are a box of Peacekeeper’s ammo on top of the dresser and a mostly empty bottle of whiskey on the desk.  Hanzo grabs the whiskey.

The bottle is empty in 3 sips and that just won’t do so he throws open Jesse’s closet and starts looking for another bottle that Hanzo knows he has stashed somewhere.  He’ll apologize to Jesse later for going through stuff --if Jesse is still alive to do so that is.

Hanzo rifles through all the drawers and boxes and even looks behind the collections of serapes but comes up empty until he finally spots a bottle on the top shelf of the closet half hidden behind a shoe box.  

Damn Jesse and his height.

Hanzo stretches onto his toes and reaches up as far as he can.  His fingers brush against the bottle once, twice, three times -- so fucking close.  With a frustrated growl he jumps and takes a wild swipe. His fingers finally wrap around the neck, but the whiskey he already drank finally hits him and makes him misjudge his positioning.  The bottom of the bottle clips the edge of the shoe box and sends it tumbling down straight towards Hanzo.

“Shit!” Hanzo jumps back and barely avoids the box but his worry was for nothing because when it hits the ground hundreds of pieces of folded paper explode out from it.  Hanzo curses again and scrambles to clean up the mess. He starts shoveling the papers back into the box but freezes when he sees his name written on the front of one -- no not one, all of them.

_ What the fuck? _

He slowly unfolds one of them and reads what’s written on the inside.

 

_ Hanzo- _

_ You looked amazing in that red gi today.  I might be a little biased there but it doesn’t change the fact that you looked so so good.  You would probably look good in anything to be honest. I wonder what you would look like in one of those fancy suits we saw in Rialto last week?  Actually no, I shouldn’t wonder that because I’m pretty sure that would make me have a heart attack right on the spot. Death by man who’s too beautiful for words wearing a suit too fine for words.  I can see it now. _

 

The letter is unsigned but Hanzo’s seen that fine, steady script on enough mission reports to recognize it immediately, if the room these are hidden in wasn’t hint enough.  He picks up another one before he can stop himself and reads that one too.

 

_ Hanzo- _

_ I keep debating on what kind of date you would like best.  Are you someone who would like dinner and a show? There’s a theater in Algeciras right across the bay putting on Phantom of the Opera next week and I remember Gabe talking about a really good restaurant over there back in the day.  Or are you someone who would insist on being flown out to Italy for only the best pasta and wine? That might be harder for me to figure out but hey I’ve helped stop terrorist attacks all around the before, how much harder can this be?  Or are you someone who would rather just stay in, let me cook some authentic American burgers, grab a six pack, and take it to the roof of the comm building? I can’t decide because you’re such an enigma sometimes, it puzzles me and infuriates me but no matter what I can’t give you up.  I can’t stop thinking about you. _

 

Hanzo reads another one, and another one, and another one.  They’re all the same, letters written for him but never signed and never sent, relegated to instead be a secret collecting dust over what has to be months.  There’s so many letters and a couple of them even have a staple in the corner of them. He picks up one more to read but finds his vision too blurry to see. 

And that’s the straw that breaks the camel’s back.  

Tears starts pouring down Hanzo’s face and the letter in his hand crumples in his fist as he curls in on himself.

_ Please Jesse, be okay.  Please. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the sequel to this fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264278)


	4. Streaming Live with D.Va

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana finally convinces Hanzo to join her on a stream and gets a little more than she expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We return from angst town for your regularly scheduled fluff

“Annyeong!  Welcome back fans and friends, new and old.  Sorry it’s been a while since my last stream, been super busy with my big girl job, but I hope you guys can forgive me.”

The stream chat is filled with a bunch of hearts and a mix of English and Korean as watchers more or less say ‘of course we forgive you’.

“Thanks guys,” Hana continues.  “And --oh! Thanks for the bits!  I’ll get back to your message as soon as I make some announcements.  So next month we’ll be having our annual community charity streaming event, this time going towards rebuilding areas most affected by the latest Gwishin attacks.  As long as there are no last minute emergencies I’ll be doing my twenty-four hour stream on the ninth and I’ll be doing a couple give-aways during that too. Next up, my list of con and tournament appearances should be up by the end of next week, just got a few more details to iron out then I should be able to let you guys know.  And finally, as a thanks for being so patient, this stream is going to be a specially one.”

The chat is suddenly filled with a bunch of question marks, eye emojis, and chants of specific games and challenges.

“I finally got a friend of mine to agree to guest star on here and play some games with me!  You guys have heard me talk about him before, from his daring moves, to his unexpected proficiency for gaming, to his unbelievable social ineptitude, to-”

“Really D.Va?” a deep voice says from off screen.

“Hey, I’m trying to hype you up!  Show a little respect old man.” A hand comes up and lightly shoves her in the shoulder but she plays it up and dramatically falls sideways over her armrest with a betrayed gasp.  “Anyways,” she says, sitting back up. “Before he gets any more grumpy and tries to leave, let me introduce Monkeunaipeo!”

Hana zooms the camera out until her guest comes into view.  Hanzo sits beside her in his own chair with an oversized hoodie and headset and sipping on an iced coffee.  The chat fills with a bunch of ‘hellos’ and a variety of emojis which Hanzo leans forward to read.

“D.Va what does this anguished face with the water droplets after it mean?”

Hana laughs and kicks Hanzo’s chair away.  “I know that you know exactly what that means!  Don’t play dumb with me.” Hanzo laughs and wheels his chair back into view.  “Alright, I know this is a tall request but if everyone can behave I was thinking we start tonight’s co-op night with an old classic, Portal Two.”

Hanzo settles back into seat and watches Hana switch over to the game and start it up.  Already, he kind of wishes he agreed to do this earlier. It’s been fun so far, not nearly as stressful as he thought it would be with the camera trained on him and the thousands of people watching his every move, and it’s nice to be able to see Hana relax and have some fun.  To be the kid she actually is.

At Hana’s command he chooses to play as the short robot with the blue eye while she takes the tall one and then they’re dropped in the game.  While he gets used to the controls, Hana catches up on her shout-outs. They fall into an easy rhythm after that, quickly working their ways through the levels while Hana handles most of the talking.  Hanzo only speaks up when she asks him a question or he has some comment to say on the game which generally turns out funnier than he thought it was. The chat eats it up either way and seems to be enjoying having Hanzo there which definitely does not help Hanzo relax and have more fun at all.  

Eventually they finish Portal and Hana switches them over to a new game that Hanzo’s never heard of before.  It’s faster paced than the last game and has him paying less attention to Hana and more to the controls until she bursts out laughing.

“How do you guys find an incomprehensible smoke monster attractive!  You guys need to control your thirst.”

“You are really going to ask that question when 76 walks these halls?” Hanzo asks as he steals some chips. 

“Oh shit, you right.  Still doesn’t change the fact that all of chat are monster fuckers.”

Hanzo snorts a laugh and steals some more chips.  They’re surprisingly good and borderline addictive, He’ll have to get Hana to give him some bags for the next time they have a movie night.

Hana’s computer chimes and she sits up to read the alert.  “Thank you… DragonbornWaifu for the 200 bits and no I do not have someone special in my life, monster or otherwise.  Saving the world repeatedly doesn’t really leave a lot of time for meeting new people.”

“You mean you haven’t met a certain engineer with an affinity for cats?”

Hana sputters and pauses the game to look at Hanzo incredulously.  “That is not the same!”

Hanzo cocks an eyebrows and takes a sip of soda.

“It’s not!  We’re just friends!”

Another sip of soda.

“You know what?  Fine. Fine!” Hana pulls out her comm and forcefully presses the screen a couple times before holding it up to her ear.  “...Hey Brig! … Oh nothing much, I was wondering if you would like to get dinner together sometime? … Yea? … Perfect! … Yea just let me know next time you’re free… Sweet, I’ll talk to you later.  Bye Brig.”

Hana hangs up then looks at Hanzo with a triumphant smile.  “Suck it, Monkeunaipeo. I got a hot date!”

“Congratulations on doing something millions of people do every day.”

“Yea, millions of people but not you.  When was the last time you even went on a date?  Eighty-two years ago?” Hana taunts as she un-pauses the game.

“Tuesday, for your information,” Hanzo says confidently, until Hana’s character gets shot to death thanks to the surprised stare she has trained on him and he realizes what he just said.  His cheeks go red and it’s his turn to stammer. “I-I mean Tuesday of fifteen years ago, not recently because I am definitely not dating anyone. You were right, I have not gone on a date in years and-”

“HOLY SHIT ARE YOU AND EASTWOOD FINALLY TOGETHER!?”

The chat is full of too many new messages to process and Hana has taken off her headphones so she can jump around her room.  Hanzo sinks into his chair and tries to pull his hoodie farther over his head.

“Okay okay okay I gotta know more.”  Hana pops up behind Hanzo and shakes his shoulders.  “How long has this been going on? Was that the first date?  Was that the fifth date? Who asked who out? Oh my god Lúcio is gonna lose it when I tell him!”

“Hana please!”

Hana suddenly remembers herself and who she’s talking to and stops freaking out.  She takes a deep breath calmly sits back down. “My bad, I got a little too excited there.  Literally everyone here has been waiting for that to happen.”

“Which is why we were going to try to be discreet while we figured it out,” Hanzo mumbles from where he’s half slid off the chair.

Hana puts her headphones back on and restarts the level.  “Your secret is safe with me, Monkeunaipeo. Me and the fourteen thousand people watching.”  The chat is still getting messages too fast to read. 

Hanzo snorts out a laugh and sits back up.  Hana may get too excited some times and rush into situations without thinking, but he knows she can keep a secret.  She’s a good person like that.

“And for what it’s worth, I think you two will be great together.”

Hanzo smiles a small smile and doesn’t say anything, just picks his control back up as the game starts back up.  They fall back into playing the game and easily clear the level. As the next level loads in Hanzo finally says, “It was our third date.”

Without taking her eyes off the screen, Hana knuckle bumps his shoulder and says, “Good on ya, old man.”


	5. An Angel on my Shoulder, Talking in my Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission needs a sniper, too bad all of them are out of commission for the moment... Or are they?

Though Hanzo has only been with Overwatch for two years now, he’s learned quite a bit about his teammates.  He knows that Soldier 76 will only drink American beers, that Zarya is never to be interrupted while in the gym, and that Doctor Ziegler has a bottle of rum hidden in her desk in the medbay.  He’s learned that Mei is a devious prankster, that Brigitte will only drink coffee out of one of her cat mugs, and that Zenyatta’s sense of humor is equivalent to that of a teenage boy. He’s come to understand that Hana relaxes by doing tai chi, that Reinhardt will dance with anyone and everyone, and that a truly angry Lena is a Lena to fear.  But most importantly, he’s learned that Jesse is utterly incapable of sitting still. 

He learned this during their second meeting, how even though Jesse was deep in a heated debate with Fareeha and Lena about how to make a proper Manhattan, one part of his body was always moving; his leg, his hands, his arms.  After that it was something that Hanzo always noticed. He would rub his fingers against the texture of the couch during movie nights, spin his pen around briefings, sway side to side while washing dishes, bite and lick his lips during simulations and missions.  The man was constantly in motion. 

Hanzo became even more aware of this after they started dating a couple months ago.  Jesse would trace the scallop pattern on Hanzo’s pants, twine their legs together as they sat, and comb his fingers through Hanzo’s hair even when Hanzo had long since fallen asleep.

Hanzo knows this very very well, which is why he knows this mission is the worst possible mission Jesse could have been assigned.  

“Unless we can find another sniper in the next twelve hours we’re going to have to cancel this mission.  I just don’t see any other way to effectively carry out the plan,” Winston says. The plan was to take out a very rich Talon benefactor that made all his money through omnic trafficking, but Hanzo is still recovering from 2 broken ribs and Ana took a bad fall on her last mission and sprained her ankle.  

“What if we run a compressed dive composition and hit him while he’s in the open,” Lena says as she studies the hologram of the benefactor’s home/compound/base of operations.

“That would create too much noise.  No way would we be able to actually take him out without bringing way too much attention to the whole thing and then everyone would know it was Overwatch that did it,” Fareeha says from the other side of the table.

Hanzo stays quiet and sits back in his seat.  He agrees with Winston, that one covert sniper that can get in and out without being seen is the only way to do it.  Jesse must agree with him to because he stays quiet as well and just continues to rest his arm along the back of Hanzo’s chair and idly massage Hanzo’s shoulder.

“I might be able to sneak in and take him out while he sleeps,” Genji offers.

“Yea you could probably get into the house but security is way too tight on the third floor, especially the closer you get to his bedroom.”

Jesse’s ministrations stop for a second, but resume by the time Hanzo turns to look.  A few moments later Jesse’s hand leaves his should completely and Hanzo catches him shaking his head.  Hanzo follows his gaze across the table to where Ana is sitting and staring him down. Back and forth, they have a silent conversation with Jesse getting increasingly more frantic and Ana insists more and more.  Hanzo is about to ask Jesse what that is about but Ana suddenly clears her throat and gets the attention of everyone in the room.

“Jesse has sniper training.  He could do it.” There’s a moment of silence as everyone sits there in surprise, Hanzo included.  They’ve been friends for over a year and partners for almost 4 months now, and Jesse’s never once mentioned being a sniper.

“McCree you’re a sniper?” Winston asks.  “Why didn’t you tell us, that would diversify our team compositions and strategies immensely.”

“‘Cause I ain’t one,” Jesse responds gruffly.

“Jesse is one of the best shots I’ve ever had the privilege of training,” Ana says.  “Has the makings of a world class sniper, except that he never learned how to sit still for long enough to be even a half-decent sniper.”

Hanzo watches Jesse carefully.  He sees how his jaw flexes but he takes a steady breath and keeps a pleasant smile on his face. With that and the way his hand has stopped and slightly tightened its grip on his shoulder, Hanzo gethers that this is a sore subject then. 

“Well, normally I wouldn’t force you into something you aren’t comfortable enough, but this could provide a serious blow to Talon.  McCree, we really need you to step up for this mission,” Winston implores.

Jesse takes a deep breath with a slow exhale and slaps an obedient soldier look on his face.  “I’ll get the job done.”

The meeting ends soon after that and even though Jesse looks like he leaves in high spirits with everyone else, Hanzo sees the tension in his shoulders.  He follows Jesse back to his room and tries to figure out how to be a supportive boyfriend he is supposed to be. Jesse crosses back and forth across his room tossing clothes into a duffle.  He goes to throw in an extra box of Peacekeeper’s ammo into the bag but stops and shakes his head.

“I can’t remember the last time I went on a mission without Peacekeeper strapped to my hip.  Gabe gave her to me when I was, what, twenty? Twenty-one? Never went anywhere without her after that.”

“Even on your undercover missions that you love to talk about?”

“May not have used her, but I always had her, just in case.”

“So you have never been a sniper on a mission before then?”

“Nah, it’s like Ana said”  Jesse drags a hand through his hair and turns to face Hanzo.  “I thought after all these years I had gotten over it… the embarrassment of not being able to do this simple thing.”

Hanzo crosses the room and hugs Jesse.  It’s a little awkward, he’s still getting used to the whole physical affection thing, but Jesse still relaxes into it and wraps his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders.  They start swaying slightly and Hanzo looks up at Jesse. “Perfection may not be attainable here, but I know you will still be able to complete the mission.”

Jesse smiles and presses a kiss into Hanzo’s hairline.  “Thanks darlin’. With you soundin’ that confident I wish I could take ya with me tomorrow.”

A light goes off in Hanzo’s head and suddenly he knows what to do.

* * *

 

 

Hanzo quickly showers off after his sims the next day.  He grabs his tablet and fills a thermos with tea from the pot in the kitchen then heads over to one of the smaller mission control rooms.  If he’s timed his right, and everything has gone to plan, then Jesse should be settling into his perch right about now. He settles into the chair at the desk, spreads out his items on the desk, and wakes up the computer.

“Athena?  Will you please pull up Jesse’s mission plans for me and connect me to his comm?”

_ “If you are worried about the progress of the mission Winston has already instructed me to keep him updated and alert him if there are any problems.” _

“I understand, and I am not doubting your ability to do so, but I would like to provide mission support for Jesse.”

_ “Very well.  Accessing mission plans.” _

The files fill the computer screen including the blueprints from yesterday, Jesse’s active GPS signal, and a button to link to his comm.  Hanzo takes a deep breath and clicks the button.

There’s a moment of static and crackling, then a murmur.   _ “McCree, here.  What’s the problem?” _

“Hello Jesse.”

_ “Han?  What’re you doin’ there?  Is somethin’ wrong?” _

“No, no.  Nothing is wrong, everything is still going according to plan.”

_ “Okay then,” Jesse says slowly.  “Then why’re you talkin’ to me? Not that I’m complainin’.” _

“I know that you are not enjoying your job right now, so I wanted to see if I could help, just like how you did for me in Istanbul.”

There’s a quiet chuckle from the other end.   _ “Ya goin’ to keep me company all evenin’ sweetheart?” _

“If that is okay with you.”

_ “Of course it’s okay with me.  Couldn’t’ve wished for anythin’ better.”   _ Hanzo can hear the smile in Jesse’s voice and smiles himself as he pours his first cup of tea.

“Good, because you would not believe what Genji tried to pull today in training.”


	6. A Step Backwards or a Step Forwards?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ignored the call the first time it came around, but now Jesse wants to reconsider their options. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad seeing everyone again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a slight AU where Jesse and Hanzo met during the Recall and neither joined right right away. They decided they had better things to do.

The streets of the Plaka neighborhood are crowded with Athenians and tourists alike.  Locals line the streets with their crafts and souvenirs while cafe tables are packed full with people taking shelter from the heat and grabbing a late afternoon lunch.  Despite the crowds, Hanzo weaves through them like silk, brushing past shoulders and around people holding cameras every which way, all while never taking his eyes off his target.

Nikos Arvanitis is one slippery bastard and has been a pain in Hanzo’s ass for the last 4 weeks.  Every time he’s gotten close to the money launderer he’s slipped away at the last second and prevented Hanzo from getting the cache of stolen gems he was hired to retrieve.  But finally, with a little help from a friendly neighborhood hacker, he’s within Hanzo’s sight and he’s not going to let him get away this time.

Arvanitis finally stops in front of one of the cafes to read their menu and Hanzo makes his move.  He speeds up his walk ever so slightly, takes the tracker out of his pocket, and with perfect timing attaches it to the back inside hem of Arvanitis’ suit jacket as he glides by him.  Hanzo takes out his phone as he walks away to make sure the tracker is transmitting its signal, then with a smile of satisfaction starts looping his way back around to his starting point.  

All of the cafe tables are still full but the chair he left earlier is still open.  Hanzo slides into it and takes a sip of the frappuccino sitting on the table. “The tracker is in place,” he mumbles behind the cup.

Sitting on the other side of the table, Jesse simply hums an affirmative.

“He will probably head to his warehouse either tonight or tomorrow night which gives us plenty of time to prepare.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Security will be tight but he should not be expecting us.  We can probably use one of our standard infiltration plans to gain access and find the target.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Let’s do the one where you pose as a waiter and I burst out of the fake cake in nothing but my underwear.”

“Mm- wait what?”  Jesse startles from wherever his mind was and finally looks at Hanzo who chuckles and takes another sip of his drink.

“Hello,” Hanzo says with a smile and amused tone.

“Howdy.  Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About what, my love?” 

Hanzo reaches across the table and takes Jesse’s hand.  The ring on his finger clinks pleasantly against the metal of Jesse’s hand as he threads their fingers together.  With his other hand Jesse pulls a battered old photograph out of the breast pocket of his shirt. Hanzo recognizes it immediately; Jesse’s shown him the picture of his old friends from Overwatch a couple times before.

“I know we’re in the middle of a job, but I just can’t get my mind off of it.”

Hanzo looks around quickly to make sure he doesn’t see any of Arvanitis’s men then scoots his chair a little closer to Jesse.  “Last time this came up you said you did not want to go back, you did not want to go back to a flawed organization like that or go back to taking orders.”

“Yea, I did.  But I think I was wrong.  Reeha contacted me the other day, apparently she’s working for Winston now.”

“I thought she was with Helix, rising through their ranks?”

“She still is.  Someone at Helix caught wind of the new Watch an’ agreed that it was a good thing an’ made Reeha their off the books liaison.”

“Why does this change your opinion of the new Overwatch?”

“’Cause Reeha is one of the people I trust most in the world.  She’s got a good level head an’ she wouldn’t easily go back to the organization that took her mom, forced Rein out, and vilified Gabe.”

“If she is staying with them, it must be because she trusts them.”

“Yea, and maybe I can trust them too…”

Hanzo leans back in his seat and talks it all in.  When Jesse’s old comm first lit up with Winston’s message he immediately deleted it and threw his comm into the bottom depths of his duffle bag.  When Hanzo got a similar message from Genji a few weeks later they talked about it but agreed not to join. Jesse’s reasons were simple and Hanzo wasn’t quite ready to start working with others or to be in such close proximity with Genji every day.  That was a year ago and they hadn’t talked about it since.

“It would be nice to take a small break from tracking down bounties, to have a secure place to rest, and to not have to look over our shoulder every day,” Hanzo eventually says.

“Yea,” Jesse says as he scrubs a hand over his face.  “But what about you and Genji?”

“I think it would be good for us.  I- do not fear it as much as I once did.”

Jesse smiles and brushes a thumb over Hanzo’s knuckles.  “It can be a vacation of sorts, with lockin’ doors an’ good water pressure an’ I remember the beaches at the bottom of this cliffs bein’ very nice.”

“And if we do not like it we can leave and come back to this.”

Jesse brings Hanzo’s hand up and kisses the back of it.  “Sounds like a plan, darlin’.”

 

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

 

“It is dirtier than I imagined.”

“Yea but to be fair it’s only been Winston livin’ here for the past five years.  He’s not really good ‘bout details outside his research.”

Hanzo hums and frowns slightly.

“And besides, it’s not like we haven’t stayed in worse places.”

Hanzo and Jesse share a look.

“Florida.”

“Florida.” 

They say simultaneously then laugh.

“It could still use a new coat of paint at the very least,” Hanzo says once he calms down.

“Yea well,” Jesse throws and arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and starts walking towards the front door of Watchpoint Gibraltar.  After they took care of Arvanitis they spent the following two and a half weeks making preparations to join Overwatch. Jesse returned Winston’s message while Hanzo told their contact that usually gave them their bounties that they were going to lie low for a while.  After that they double checked safe-houses to be ready in case of emergency. All that was left was to go to Gibraltar and seal the deal.

As soon as they get within ten feet of the door a slightly robotic voice crackles over a hidden speaker.

_ “Stop.  You are trespassing on private property.  Turn around and leave immediately.” _

“Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?” Jesse yells out.

_ “Agent McCree?” _

“In the flesh.”

_ “Agent McCree it is good to see you again.  I will let Winston know you are here.” _

“Much obliged.”  Jesse tips his hat and Hanzo smiles.  Southern hospitality through and through, even for an AI.

The front door opens a few minutes later and Winston walks through with a couple other people.  Even though Jesse told him beforehand who and what Winston is, it still takes Hanzo a significant amount of self control not to freak out just a little or stare too much.

“Jesse!” The person with Winston takes off running towards them and as they come closer Hanzo recognizes her from Jesse’s pictures.  As the rest come into view he recognizes the mountainous form of Reinhardt, the stout build of Torbjörn, Lena Oxton with all the energy Jesse described, and at the back of the group Genji.

For a moment Hanzo forgets how to breath as he sees his brother’s unfamiliar body again but Jesse wraps an arm around his waist and gently squeezes.

“Time to meet the family,” Jesse murmurs.  

Hanzo takes a deep breath and squeezes Jesse’s hand.  Their rings clink together softly and he stands up proud and tall.

Time to meet their family.


	7. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's taken a while for Hanzo to get to where he's at, to become content.

Hanzo is content.  It look a while to get here, and a lot of work, and he’s honestly still getting used to it, but he is content.  Don’t get the wrong idea, he cherishes the feeling after spending so long lost in the haze of depression and self-hatred but some days he can’t help but wonder how exactly he got here and how he is lucky enough to get a second chance at happiness.

Him and Genji are finally in a good place.  They still fight and bicker, but there’s no real heat behind their arguments; it’s just two brothers fighting.  He also has real friendships with his teammates. Hana has become something of a snarky little sister who somehow always manages to convince him to play video games with her.  Satya has become his tea and gossip buddy. Anytime he is feeling annoyed or irritated about something, Hanzo can always count on going to her and using the drama of others to distract his brain long enough to calm down.  Despite his initial clashes with the omnic, Zenyatta has helped him come to terms with his past actions and find peace. Zarya pushes him in the gym, Lúcio helps him relax. 

And the friendship he has come to treasure the most has to be with the cowboy.

Jesse was the first person at Overwatch to make him feel welcome.  He was the first person to break down Hanzo’s walls and actually become his friend.  He was the first person to steal Hanzo’s heart, which is how Hanzo finds himself in this current situation.  Content.

For the first time in almost a month, both Jesse and Hano are at the watchpoint at the same time for more than three hours.  For the next week they have no missions, no meetings, no briefings, and they are making the most of it. Yesterday they spend the day down the hill in the small nearby town doing nothing but enjoying each other’s company.  That night they enjoyed each other’s company in a little more intimate manner and wore each other out enough to sleep in much later than usual, not that they were complaining. Today, that lazy morning turned into lazy sex, a late breakfast, a friendly shooting competition that kept getting interrupted with kisses, dinner with their teammates, and finally laying out at the edge of the cliffs watching the sun set.

Hanzo is nestled into the side of Jesse’s warm body, head pillowed on his chest and hand drawing random patterns onto his belly.  Jesse has his arm wrapped around Hanzo’s shoulders and his metal hand gently running through Hanzo’s hair. Their legs are hopelessly angled together but both are too comfortable to really care.  The only sounds are the sea below them and the gulls flying above them. The last rays of sunlight warm them and Hanzo is content.

As the sun drifts closer to the water Hanzo finds his eyes closing.  He really wouldn’t mind falling asleep out here, under the stars and in the arms of the man he loves.  He’s well on his way to doing just that when the hand in his hair stops and Jesse starts moving. Hanzo lets out an annoyed growl and Jesse whispers out an apology before settling back down.  Hanzo makes himself comfortable and starts drifting off again when he feels Jesse pick up the hand that was laying on top of him. Jesse is a very tactile man, always moving, always touching. Hanzo loves it, especially when it gets Jesse to run his hands through his hair or trace all the curves in his body.  Hanzo wouldn’t exactly admit he’s touch starved, but it’s still been too long since he’s gotten to indulge in this type of closeness and intimacy.

Jesse takes his time tracing the lines in Hanzo’s palm, the veins in his wrist, the tendons in the back.  He meticulously drags the tip of his finger up and over all five of Hanzo’s, memorizing the shape and feeling every small ridge and scar.  His touch disappears but comes back a second later, then Hanzo feels something cool and smooth slip onto his ring finger. 

Hanzo’s breath hitches and he slowly curls his fingers to feel the foreign object.  Smooth. Thick. Hard. Rapidly warming up. Very distinctive shape. He opens his eyes and sits up.  Dark grey metal with a small detailed dragon etched into it all the way around. The superb craftsmanship tells Hanzo that this is not a cheap ring, and when he finally is able to tear his eyes away from it he sees Jesse sitting up as well and looking at him with unquestionable fondness and love.  He has a soft, genuine smile on his face, a smile that is solely reserved for Hanzo.

“Jesse, what is this?”

“It’s me askin’ ya to marry me, but I guess I’m not doin’ a very good job of it.”

“No you fool,” Hanzo says with no heat behind the gentle jab.  “I mean why. Why would you ask me this?”

Jesse tucks Hanzo’s hair behind his ear and cups his jaw.  “Isn’t it obvious darlin’? Yer the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.  I can’t imagine life without’cha an’ I know that with our life I might have to do that one day but until then I wanna spend every day with ya.  Yer the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on an’ one of the best shots I’ve ever seen. Ya make me laugh with that wicked sharp sense of humor an’ ya know exactly what to say to make me feel better when I’m not havin’ a good day.”

Jesse finally stops to take a breath and gauge Hanzo’s reaction.  Hanzo is too stunned to say anything so Jesse jumps right back in to keep the nervousness he’s feeling at bay.

“Look, what I’m tryin’ to say, sweetheart, is that this past month where ya weren’t by my side was one of the hardest months of my life.  I realised that I couldn’t let ya go even if I wanted to -- not that I do. I just wanted ya to know that an’ I hope ya feel the same otherwise this is about to get mighty awkward.”

Hanzo looks at Jesse, then the ring, then Jesse again.  He knows he needs to say something, that this silence is stretching out way too long, but he can’t get his mouth to work.  So he does the only thing he can. Hanzo surges forward and captures Jesse’s lips with his own. He was always better with actions than words.  It only takes a moment for Jesse to return the kiss and wrap his arms around Hanzo again. The tension melts out of both of them and when they finally part they’re both gasping for air.  Refusing to move too far away, they leave their foreheads touching and try to catch their breaths.

“So, darlin’.  Does this mean-”

“”Yes.  Yes Jesse, yes.”  Hanzo interrupts, finally finding his voice.  Jesse smiles and laughs before diving back in for another kiss.  

The sun sets and the air starts to get chilly, but Hanzo doesn’t care.  He is happy, he is content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is it, I've had so much fun with this prompts and it was so nice to write short fics for once instead of my usual ones that always seem to grow out of control. Anyways I hope to have another fic done by mid February, with grad school writing takes much longer but I still love making time for it so I ain't going anywhere. 
> 
> If you haven't already, check out what some of the other content creators have done for this week it's some A+ work!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://cryptidhanzoshimada.tumblr.com/) and twitter [here](https://twitter.com/xanavici)
> 
> Find McTiddiezo on tumblr [here](https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com/) and twitter [here](https://twitter.com/mctiddiezo)


End file.
